


Magnus shows Alec the world

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Comfort, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is fairly sure that it’s an unimaginable atrocity that Alec had never seen anything else other than New York and Idris. In fact, he’s convinced that it’s an unspeakable crime against humanity (and Nephilim and Downworlders and pretty much everything in between) that needs to be rectified as soon as possible. Alec just calls him a drama queen and could Magnus stop bemoaning his tragic fate and help him with dinner already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus shows Alec the world

  

 

 

 

Magnus is fairly sure that it’s an unimaginable atrocity that Alec had never seen anything else other than New York and Idris. In fact, he’s convinced that it’s an unspeakable crime against humanity (and Nephilim and Downworlders and pretty much everything in between) that needs to be rectified as soon as possible. Alec just calls him a drama queen and could Magnus stop bemoaning his tragic fate and help him with dinner already?

Nevertheless, Magnus is nothing if not stubborn and he’s like a dog with a bone and before Alec knows what really happened, he’s agreeing to go anywhere the warlock wants.

The fact that Magnus convinces him after a round of truly spectacular sex is just a coincidence.

Really.

Alec is reluctant at first. He’s not sure he wants Magnus to spend an extravagant amount of money on him, but the older man just waves a hand at him and tells him not to be ridiculous. They won’t actually spend money on the travel itself, instead using portals. And any other fee - food, accommodations, souvenirs or entertainment - won’t even put a dent in Magnus’ savings.

Alec isn’t sure if he should take comfort in that knowledge or feel taken aback by the amount of money Magnus apparently has hoarded over the years.

* * *

 

The first country they go to is India, just in time for the Holi spring festival. They end up in the house of one of Magnus’ warlock friends, in a district filled with Downworlders and mundanes alike. Alec barely has a couple of hours to get used to the heat and all of the different sights and smells before Magnus is pulling him onto the streets, and into the crowds. There are tons of colored powder flying at them from all directions, and they are surrounded by people dancing, singing and laughing. Their white clothes, the ones Magnus insisted they wore, end up splattered in neon green, fiery red, eye-burning magenta and electric blue. The powder is everywhere - in their ears, underneath their fingernails, stuck to every single strand of hair (except for their eyes, Magnus weaves a quick spell around them both to make sure nothing gets into their eyes because he knows from experience that stuff _burns_ like a motherfucker). It’s complete chaos.

Alec is having the time of his life.

He is laughing so hard his cheeks hurt from the strain and Magnus can’t take his eyes off him, not used to seeing his lover so carefree and happy. It’s a complete change from the usually stoic and serious persona Alec assumes on everyday basis, even if he _has_ relaxed a little ever since they started seeing each other. Magnus watches as Alec uses his senses and training to dodge another fistful of dye aimed at his face and his heart swells with delight and adoration and the astounding amount of pure _love_ he feels for this beautiful soul that takes his breath away.

And when Alec stops and looks at him, with a smile on his face more brilliant than the sun… Magnus can’t even move. The shadowhunter approaches him and smears a handful of neon pink over his cheek and hair, slow and calculated, and Magnus can’t help himself. He pulls Alec in closer by his hips and kisses him, the dye on their faces all but forgotten.

Later, in their room, they spend over an hour in the shower before they stop looking like someone spilled a rainbow over them and the water finally runs clean. Magnus all but pounces on his lover when they reach their canopy bed and only lets him go when dawn starts shining through the blinds and paints their room in stripes of light and shadow.

* * *

 

The next place they visit is a Greek island called Corfu, near the border with Albania. Magnus rented a villa there, a huge strip of property closed-off to the public with access to a private beach. Alec doesn’t want to know how much it costs to spend even just one night there.

They stay for almost two weeks.

They don’t just stay in one place though, no. Magnus uses portals to take them all over Greece, to all the sights he wants Alec to see. They visit the Acropolis, Delphi, Olympus and the  ruins of Mystras to get their fix of mythology. Somehow they end up taking part in a local festival of ancient gods, the kind with activities and competitions and there’s an archery contest where Alec absolutely _obliterates_ his opponents. They go to Meteora monasteries, a place rich with Shadowhunter history and Alec feels like a knowledge-thirsty kid again, discovering the signs of his people hidden among the breathtaking buildings raised on the sandstone pillars.

One of their trips ends with wine-tasting on Santorini, Magnus squeezed tightly to Alec’s side to ward off the evening chill, Alec’s arm over his shoulders. They watch the sunset, the dying light painting the famous white and blue city with hues of red and orange.

Sometimes, when they don’t feel like going anywhere at all, they spend their days lounging on the pier and reading, or taking out a small sailboat to the sea and diving in the perfectly clear, azure water. They eat lunch and drink ouzo on the shaded patio of the villa, playing footsie under the table. They walk on the beach, hands woven tightly together, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. They take comfort in the knowledge that there isn’t a soul for miles and have sex on the beach, no matter how annoying it is later to get rid of the sand that ends up in the most inconvenient places.

By the end of their time in Greece Alec’s skin has gained a lovely glow, just a healthy amount of tan that makes him look like the young god he is. There’s a new shine in his eyes when he looks at Magnus, the kind that says ‘ _this is incredible’_ and ‘ _I love you_ ’ and ‘ _thank you for giving me this_ ’.

* * *

 

Paris is third on Magnus’ list. They don’t stay there for very long, only a couple of days and Alec knows it’s because not all of Magnus’ memories of the city are good. He doesn’t pressure him into talking - though Magnus doesn’t really hide anything from him anymore - and he’s content with letting Magnus show him around.

There are museums filled with astounding art, some of which Alec doesn’t really understand but can appreciate anyways, if only for the effort the artist put into it. He _loves_ the architecture though, the old buildings, the Arc de Triomphe and he could spend hours looking at the stained glass windows of Notre-Dame. Even the Père-Lachaise is a sight to behold and Alec can spot the Nephilim influences, as is the case with most old cemeteries.

There is also the Eiffel Tower, of course. Under Magnus’ insistence they send the most absolutely cliche photo of them kissing underneath it to Izzy and Jace. Izzy replies with an unintelligible string of emojis and Jace sends them back a selfie of his thoroughly disgusted face.

It’s so worth it.

One night Magnus insists on dressing him up in his best clothes (that they spend the better part of the afternoon shopping for, much to Alec’s chagrin) and taking him out to see Moulin Rouge. Alec doesn’t doubt for a second that it’s a last minute magic trick on Magnus’ part but _somehow_ they have reservations for a VIP table. It’s called a ‘Toulouse-Lautrec evening experience’, named after the painter ( _”Terribly grim man, that Henri”_ ) and basically what that means is that they are served some of the most amazing food Alec has ever tasted. There are snow crab legs with seasonal vegetables, foie gras with beetroot chutney, veal loin with scallions and for dessert crystallized fruit and macaroons that melt in his mouth, all paired with the best wine.

The cabaret itself is a flurry of movement. A mixture of dance routines, acrobatic tricks and circus show. Alec doesn’t care much for all the bare breasts on display - they do nothing for him on a personal level, after all - but he can appreciate the beauty of the human body, the obvious athleticism and hard work that must have gone into making sure the routines look effortless, when they are clearly anything but. The whole show is very much up Magnus’ alley and Alec is content with letting him enjoy it to the fullest.

* * *

 

Before the year is done, they manage to squeeze in one last trip. This time it’s to Japan. They stay in a little inn (a ‘ryokan’, Alec learns) that’s roughly half an hour away from any large towns. It is a charming place, the kind that Alec has never seen before. Nestled deep in the forest, it is situated on a hill, so that from the eastern side the guests have a perfect view of the snowy mountains. There are sliding doors and futon beddings and tatami mats on the floor. There are hot springs outside (’onsen’, another new word) and their room has yukatas for them to wear, made from feather-soft cotton.

It’s… it’s so perfect Alec feels like he could cry.

The past couple of weeks, heck, months even, had been taking toll on him. Between his duties at the Institute, the missions, the training and everything else that piled up all at once, he’s been feeling stressed and ready to snap like a too tightly coiled spring. He never complained, never said a word about it to anyone, though he suspected Magnus was well aware, if only by the amount of times he needed the warlock to take control away from him in bed.

This place though, it is calm and quiet and still, exactly what he needs to regain his balance. The entire inn is rented out just for them, no other guests, only the middle-aged owners who run the place. As soon as they are in their room Alec clings to Magnus, a little desperately, face hidden in the warlock’s neck, whispering words of thanks into his skin. Magnus only holds him close, running his hands through Alec’s black hair  and over his back, waiting for the trembling to stop.

There are three meals a day served at the exact same times, a mixture of small-dish meals called kaiseki, made in the traditional way and often with local delicacies. The names are complicated and Alec doesn’t learn them all, but he appreciates the food - it’s delicious, even though some things are hit or miss. The owners of their ryokan are kind and patient and very helpful and they go out of their way to make sure that they are satisfied with everything. They speak English - a little bit of a broken version of it, though it is enough to communicate - but Alec is content with letting Magnus talk to them in fluid, rapid Japanese. It seems easier for them all, really.

They spend their days sleeping in, relaxing and most of all, soaking in the springs. The water is hot even though the air is crisp and there’s a layer of snow on the mountains. Each minute spent in the onsen works magic on Alec’s nerves, tension bleeding away, leaving him boneless and almost weightless. He’s well aware that Magnus is not used to being so placid, the stillness of their days unnatural to him and that he’s doing all of this for Alec. It makes his heart ache. He confesses this on the third night of their stay, when Magnus is giving him a back massage.

“I am not usually this quiet, no,” Magnus says while placing a kiss on the back of Alec’s exposed neck, “but I do not mind taking care of you, darling. I think you deserve to be pampered every once in awhile.”

It’s such an abstract concept to Alec, to be indulged like this. He’s gotten better at accepting affection and praise ever since he and Magnus started dating, but there’s still uncertainty rooted deeply in the back of his mind, the belief that he shouldn’t have _any_ of this.

Thankfully, Magnus doesn’t seem to mind trying to convince him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
